Kiss the Cook
by charredfeathers
Summary: Tala likes Ray… but his chances with the neko-jin are slim. How does staring and thinking out loud help bring them closer? Tala’s POV


**Kiss the Cook**

**Summary: **Tala likes Ray… but his chances with the neko-jin are slim. How does staring and thinking out loud help bring them closer? Tala's POV

**Author-person: **My first yaoi fic. _--gasp--_ yeah, yeah… It might be not that good since it's a first… But I wanted to try out something new. It's all for the sake of writing, my friends.

Oh, and just to help you guys visualize the characters, Tala here looks like the one in the first season, (since he looks less like a lunatic there and he has softer eyes) while Ray looks like the one in G-Revolution (Yes! The best season ever!! --_foamy mouth--_) Ehem.

**WARNING: **OOC-ness here (especially Tala). This is YAOI. So read at your own risk. Don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. However, I do own a white cat, a crazy dog and some rotten cabbages in our fridge.

….

"Tala?"

"Hm?"

I looked up from the book I was reading, the image of Harry flying on Buckbeak, the hippogriff momentarily paused in my head.

"Sunny-side up or scrambled?" Ray asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Scrambled."

He nodded silently and proceeded to cook breakfast.

Honestly, I pity the neko-jin… He was stuck doing all the chores while his teammates were still sound asleep in their rooms, scheduled to wake up in… Oh, I don't know… two hours? Well, with the exception of Mr. Stick-Up-In-His-Ass aka Kai who went off to only God knows where.

I smirked at the Chinese blader who was now humming a song I heard over the radio yesterday. Funny, I never really imagined him as the type who liked rock music. I actually pictured him to be a little more fond of R&B, seeing that he has a laid-back attitude that can only be rivaled by yours truly. Then again, maybe not. I don't like R&B either so… Meh. Whatever... Back to the Kitty-Cat. He was at the chorus now, and I could hear a little of the words. I'd prefer it if he just belted out the lyrics then and there… then maybe I wouldn't be craning my neck over at his direction, trying to listen if he had been gifted with the voice of angel or if he was capable of making my ears bleed.

Hm? Why am I over at Tyson's, you ask? Well, I bought his grandfather's property a week ago and they're now forced to work for me as slaves. Granting my every whim and giving me foot massages every five minutes. NOT. If these twits really were my slaves, I would've had Tyson and Max fanning me with banana leaves, Kenny would making a shrine for my bitbeast, The monkey-boy would be feeding me grapes, Kai would be singing I'm a Little Teapot in falsetto, and Ray would be sitting on my lap.

"What did you say?"

Oops. Did I think that out loud?

"Nothing."

The current object of my affections merely shrugged and continued singing.

Ehem. Before we get to 'that' part, I would like to state my reasons for deciding to fly all the way from Russia (I am no longer living in the Abbey, by the way. So all my fanmail will be sent to Tokyo, Japan or over to Bryan's in Moscow.) to this godforsaken place… er… not really. I'm merely saying that for effect. Or would you prefer if I called it a hellhole? A worthless scrap of land that--

"Tala?"

Shoot. I really have to stop saying what's in my head.

"I was just talking to myself."

"Oh."

Back to what I was saying. My reasons for deciding to fly all the way from the winter wonderland that is Russia to this little island of Japan are: a) Just to annoy the living crap out of a certain Kai Hiwatari (who is currently absent at the moment) and b) To see the black-haired beauty that was standing before me, wearing that cute little pink apron that read 'Kiss the Cook', carrying a plate of scrambled eggs in one hand and a pile of pancakes in the other. Oh yes, I would very much like to kiss the cook.

"T-Tala, you're drooling."

"Eh?"

I blinked and wiped the saliva off with the sleeve of my shirt. He chuckled and lay the food down on the table.

"You must be pretty hungry. The bacon and toast will be ready in a sec. So could you wait till then?"

God, I love those eyes.

"What?"

"I said… yeah, sure…"

He raised a brow and turned back to the stove.

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. Whoohoo. Way to go, Ivanov. Why don't you just go and lick Ray's face off? Ugh. I feel like crawling into a small, teensy, tiny hole right about now. Any small, teensy, tiny, holes around in the house? There are none. Kai just HAD to have all the mouse holes covered up. Sniff. Poor, sad, little mice. Poor, sad, little me, deprived of a hiding place in case I got into embarrassing situations like these.

I closed my book and stared at the hardbound cover. Why am I reading this again? Hm. Oh yeah, because Ray gave it to me the moment he saw me going through the bookcase. Did he assume that I had a liking for books and that a New York Bestseller could help me enjoy my stay here in this barren wastela--

"Tal, you're being weird." Ray placed more food on the dining table.

God dammit…!

Wait, did he just call me 'Tal'? I could squeal like a hopeless fan girl right about now!

"I'm trying to see if I can memorize a chapter."

"Really?" He turned and rummaged through the cupboards as he talked.

"Yes. What are you looking for?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Corned beef."

I see a tower of pancakes, a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the table… and now Kitty's looking for some beef-in-a-can. Are we having a feast or what? Then again, I could go for some iced pumpkin juice, Yorkshire pudding, boiled potatoes and peppermint humbugs…

Did I 'think' all that food with a British accent? Ooookay… I think I've been reading too much Harry Potter.

"You're cooking an awful lot of food for six kids and a monkey."

"Ahh well… Tyson might swallow everything in one go. And I do NOT want to have Chinese take-out for breakfast."

I smirked as he yelled a triumphant 'Aha!' when he found the corned beef.

Corned beef… why is it called that? I don't see any corn in there…

"Why? Aren't you supposed to like Chinese cuisine?" I inquired, trying to keep that Banter Ball rolling.

"I do. I just don't want take-out for breakfast." And it's rolling…

"And why's that?" Rolling…

"Because."

And it stopped.

Dang!

And silence has, once again, taken over. Wait, are those… crickets I hear in the background? Hm. Maybe cicadas.

I opened my mouth once or twice in an attempt to tell him about that joke Bryan told me about the Chinese and Happy Meals. But that would just be rude and stupid, so I opted to stay quiet instead.

"So… how are the Blitzkrieg Boys back in Russia?"

"Uh…" Hey, he's talking! "Good."

"I see."

"Yeah. We got out of the Abbey just a few months ago."

"That's great! What happened? Did it shut down or something? Was it raided by the police?" I saw a look of fascination in his golden eyes.

He looked genuinely happy that my teammates and I were finally released from Boris Balcov's evil mitten-covered clutches (don't ask). And I couldn't help but smile at him. Ray's exactly how I thought him to be. Kind, caring, gentle, thoughtful…

"We burnt the Abbey to the pits of hell."

…and now he looks like he's gonna piss in his pants. Damn! I have to lose that dark overlord voice.

"W-What?" Ray stepped back and blinked a few times.

"I was joking." Pffft. Riiight… and Bryan beat Santa Clause in strip poker.

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought you really did that. We should go visit there someday then." He rubbed his chest and relaxed his tensed shoulders.

I winced. Note to self: Tell Bryan to have that stupid building rebuilt.

We fell silent after that. Having realized that I couldn't hold a proper conversation with my beloved neko-jin, I decided to just marvel at his gorgeous features. Those beautiful golden orbs, muscular arms, long ebony locks… That cute little face that one hated to stop looking at. Ray Kon is someone close to perfection.

"Why're you staring?" He said looking over his shoulder, his hair, tied in a low ponytail, swaying at the slightest movement. He's a god I tell you! A god!

No response.

I swear, once I find those crickets I'll stir fry them and feed them to Daichi.

"Nothing." I looked down at the novel I was reading, and flipped the cover.

"Tala Ivanov, what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing." I said again, scuffing my foot on the floor. Hey, is that a cricket I stepped on? Yay!

Ray drew nearer. I raised my head to look at him. "Why were you gaping at me?"

He had his arms crossed over his chest, his dark brow raised inquisitively. I, on the other hand, remained speechless, feeling the heat rising up to my cheeks. Shifting my eyes left and right as I racked my brain for a plausible excuse.

"Why the hell would I, Tala Ivanov, waste my valuable reading time, gaping at you?" Not an excuse, but I needed to look aloof.

Ray did not look the littlest bit convinced. He leaned in closer, his face a mere inch from mine.

He smiled.

I gripped on the edge of my chair nervously, trying to look away from those golden pools… but failing miserably.

So it's do or die, huh? Sigh.

"Ta--mmf!"

There are three things that I could do to make Ray stop talking.

a.) kick him in the nuts

b.) punch him in the stomach

c.) cover his mouth with something

The answer? Letter C. Only, I decided to use my mouth instead.

I grabbed a handful of his silky hair and mashed his lips against mine, feeling his body tense as I leaned in. He didn't resist, much to my amazement and relief… and instead, started to kiss back. I pulled away once to get some air but he pulled me in again, sucking on my bottom lip, his eyes closed and his hair starting to escape from its loose tie. He took short breaths and plunged in every time I tried to get some oxygen in my lungs.

Seriously, I had to get some air before I suffocate while engaging in this lip-lock… Who ever heard of a person dying because of an extremely good make-out session?

I took him by the shoulders and pushed him away as gently as I could. Ray took a hint and complied.

I saw that his face was flushed and his long tresses had become undone… Peh. And I thought he couldn't get any cuter.

"That was uncalled for." He grinned, putting a hand on my cheek.

I smiled at him and pointed at the big, bold writing on his apron.

"Oh, is that why?"

I laughed after seeing the disappointed look on his face.

"No, idiot. I love you."

And he kissed me again.

….

**Author-person: **Not an excellent fic. But I hope it was a good start at writing yaoi.

I'm sorry if it didn't seem all that funny. I have a hard time writing humor… --_sweatdrop--_

Please Review!!


End file.
